


i'm a freak bitch, baby

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Na Jaemin, Degradation, Drabble, Hickeys, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Lee Jeno, hm what else.. oh, punishing, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin’s been quite the bold one lately; From teasing in public to getting closer with their friends, he's been disobeying Jeno, and the latter is more than eager to put him back in his place.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm a freak bitch, baby

**Author's Note:**

> havent written. bttm jaemin in a while. and by a while i mean four months
> 
> songs i listened to while making this : black hole sun by soundgarden, holy wars... the punishment due by megadeth (twice bc that shit goes so hard), pretty cvnt by sewerslvt, 4th of july by soundgarden, and black by pearl jam.
> 
> p.s. this is all fiction !! pls dont use spit as lube irl

“Slut,” Jeno spits as he pushes Jaemin into their room and onto the bed, successfully locking the door quickly. “You just can’t keep your hands to yourself. Can you?”

Jaemin huffs out a laugh. “You haven’t exactly been giving me the attention that I wanted, mister.”

Jeno narrows his eyes at the younger as he pulls his shirt over his head and unbuckles his belt. Jaemin grins at him, eyes raking over Jeno’s chest and abs as he sits expectantly on the edge of the bed. Jeno sneers at him. “Take your clothes off, whore.”

Jaemin crosses his arms. “No, you do it.”

“I’m not going to repeat myself,” Jeno growls. “Undress. Now.”

His tone is as demanding as it can get, and Jaemin rolls his eyes, but undresses hastily, excited for what Jeno’s got planned for him. Jaemin crosses his arms and legs as soon as he’s fully undressed. “Now what?”

Jeno peers down at him. “What do you mean now what?” He walks over to the younger and grabs his neck – not squeezing hard enough to choke Jaemin, but enough to shorten his breathing – “Lay down. On your back,” Jeno orders, roughly letting Jaemin’s neck go.

Jaemin snarls at him, but he lays down like Jeno told him to and spreads his legs as Jeno hovers over him.

Jeno smirks. “Wow, look at you,” He laughs. “Already spreading your legs for me.”

Jaemin looks away, slightly embarrassed, but Jeno smacks his face so he can look back up at the older. “Don’t act all shy now, whore.”

He leans down and spreads Jaemin’s ass to look at his hole. He salivates and spits right onto it, making Jaemin yelp at the sudden wetness covering his rim.

“Pause,” Jeno says, and Jaemin breaks out of scene, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Are you alright with me fucking you? I’m not gonna go easy on you, y’know.”

Jaemin nods and smiles genuinely. “It’s alright. I want it rough tonight anyways.”

Jeno smiles back, crinkling his eyes into small crescents. “Good,” And that’s the last thing he says before shoving two of his fingers into Jaemin’s tight hole.

Jaemin gasps and shrieks, jerking upwards as Jeno sets an unforgiving pace, in, out, in, out. “Fuck– Jeno!” Jaemin tries pushing Jeno’s hand away, but Jeno doesn’t budge, instead bites down on Jaemin’s inner thigh so hard he nearly bleeds.

“Shut it,” Jeno hisses as he groans at the tightness. It’s dry, making it harder for him to keep up his fast pace. By the way Jaemin shrieks and whines uncontrollably, it hurts for him, and Jeno would’ve felt bad if it weren’t for the fact that he knows Jaemin all too well – The younger loves pain.

Soon enough, Jeno decides he wants more than just raw fingering, and he pulls his fingers out momentarily to spit at them, then resumes to finger Jaemin like there’s no tomorrow.

Jeno flips him onto his stomach to finger him properly, and Jaemin’s shrieks come back as soon as Jeno hits his prostate – The older smacks his ass once, twice, then keeps doing it until Jaemin’s reduced to nothing but quiet sobs and moans.

“Ah– Jeno– I’m gonna come,” Jaemin wails, in a way that sounds like he’s begging for it, to be given the permission to touch himself and come all over his hand. “Jen– Fuck!”

Jeno pulls his fingers out before Jaemin even gets to say the last syllable of his name. Jaemin huffs, body slumped against the mattress. “Asshole.”

“Hm,” Jeno hums as he sucks his fingers, the taste of Jaemin on the tip of his tongue. “I’ll be fucking yours, darling.”   
  
Jaemin quivers at the petname. Jeno chuckles and flips him back onto his back, leaning down to bite at the younger’s neck. Jaemin whines, but Jeno bites down harder, quieting Jaemin. This time, however, blood does come out, small beads of red rushing out around the bite mark, angry and lustful.

Jaemin bucks his hips up. Jeno scoffs.

Jeno nips at Jaemin’s chest and watches as the boy under him falls apart, mouth open to gasp for breath, chest heaving with pants, eyes closed and brows scrunched, the bite on the side of his neck blossoming into purple. Jeno thinks he looks  _ gorgeous _ .

“What?” Jeno says as he licks the blood off of the bite. “You like it when I bite you? You like the way it gets red?”

Jaemin whines at that, sobs coming out as Jeno licks one last time and looks down at the mess he made. Jaemin’s chest is littered with hickeys, purple and red blossoming just below his nipples, collarbones shining with pink. The bite stopped bleeding, but the faint trace of Jeno’s teeth stays on Jaemin’s skin.

Jeno shakes his head.

Jaemin is truly a disgusting whore.

“You gonna let me fuck you now, whore?” Jeno asks, mockingly, and Jaemin nods enthusiastically, eyes opening when he hears Jeno spit down on his cock. He drools at the sight of Jeno spreading his own saliva onto his dick.

Jeno hovers over Jaemin as he presses the tip of his cock into the younger’s entrance. Jaemin pants extremely heavily when Jeno bottoms out, and the elder stays still for a moment to check up on the poor boy.

“Hey,” He taps Jaemin’s cheek lightly and gives him a warm smile when he looks into Jeno’s eyes. “Are you alright? I’m not being too harsh now, am I?”

Jaemin chuckles. “No, I’d tell you if you were,” He makes grabby hands at Jeno and pulls him down for a small kiss. When they pull away, Jaemin sighs and keeps the elder close. “We can get back into scene now.”

Jeno nods and pulls out before thrusting back in, making Jaemin yelp. Jeno groans at the tight feeling of Jaemin’s hole clenching around his cock. He buries his head into the juncture between Jaemin’s shoulder and neck, grunting with each thrust.

His pace is unforgiving – He alternates between slow, long thrusts and heavy, deep ones, making Jaemin yelp and moan out in pleasure. Jeno brings two fingers up to press against the bite on his neck, and Jaemin shrieks.

“Keep quiet,” Jeno hisses.   
  
After what feels like ages of switching paces on thrusts, Jeno chooses to go the fast way and leans back, kneeling down on the bed and he hooks one of Jaemin’s legs over his waist to go deeper. Jaemin seems to love it, telling by the way he preens his back and lets out a disgustingly high pitched moan.

Jeno feels a burning sensation coiling in his stomach after a few hard thrusts – His abs clench and contract, and he groans when he feels himself dangerously close. “Shit– Jaemin, I’m close–”

“Me too,” Jaemin whines.

Before he could even decide on whether to let Jaemin come first or not, Jeno feels dangerously close, orgasm tipping at the edge and he abruptly pulls out and groans as quietly as possible, coming all over Jaemin’s stomach.

Jaemin sobs. “Let me come, please.”

Jeno laughs – not mockingly this time, but genuinely delighted at Jaemin’s pleas – And he pecks Jaemin’s lips before reaching between them to quickly jerk the younger off.

Jaemin comes with a gasp, which soon dissolves into a sigh when Jeno pulls his hand away from the younger’s sensitive cock.

Once they’re both calmed down from their highs, Jeno reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a small towel to clean them up. Jaemin mutters a small thanks, and Jeno gives him a firm nod before throwing the now dirty towel somewhere on the floor and slumps next to Jaemin, throwing the covers over them in a quick motion.

“Hey, Jen,” Jaemin calls out softly. “I’m topping next time we fuck, right?”

“Oh, Jaemin,” Jeno chuckles. “Of course, love.”

Jaemin pecks the tip of his nose and pulls the older close. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Jaemin,” And that’s the last thing Jeno says before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> nomin switch supremacy.
> 
> song rec : black by pearl jam,, song that i listen to when im pissed out sad. like right now lmao
> 
> not posting my twt or cc fuck that shit


End file.
